


Fifteen

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Roleplay, Size Difference, Teasing, Underage Roleplay, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: When Yuri finds out that Viktor had a crush on him back when he was fifteen, he decides to tease him. Written for NSFW Yurio Week Day 4: Size Difference





	Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Vikturio Anon Kink Meme, then added a bit, cleaned it up. Thanks Icicle for the suggestions on where I could expand it!
> 
> I've aged Yuri up to 25 and Viktor to 37 in this, but the roleplay is canon ages. If that squicks you out, please don't read!

"Hey Yura, I'm headed to the store. Would you like anything?" Viktor closes the dishwasher and turns it on.

Viktor and Yuri have been living together for several years. After Viktor finally retired shortly before turning thirty, he and Yuri could no longer deny their feelings for each other. It had been a bit of a scandal, the prodigy dating the protege, but the tabloids eventually moved on, leaving Viktor and Yuri to enjoy each other's company.

Yuri keeps Viktor feeling young, even though Yuri isn't all that young now. At twenty five, he's retired and coaching his own group of skaters.

"I'd like something, but not from the store."

Viktor turns around in confusion and sees Yuri standing in their bedroom doorway, wearing his old short program skating costume.

He's forgotten how beautiful the costume looks on Yuri, and with Yuri's more muscled body, how very see-through the material is. Yuri's hair is longer now, tied up in a bun behind his head, but he still has the same casual elegance, fire in his eyes. Yuri is taller, but he looks so small in his old Agape costume.

Yuri looks just as beautiful as he did when he was fifteen, when he first put on that costume and Viktor couldn't tear his eyes away.

Viktor realizes he's been staring for a while now, and clears his throat. "That costume is ancient. I'm surprised it didn't turn to dust when you picked it up."

Yuri fixes Viktor with a stare that could melt all the ice in St. Petersburg. "Tell me, Viktor, why do you think I'm wearing this costume?"

"Um-"

He approaches Viktor and he admires the sparkling sequins in the sunlight streaming from the window. It makes Yuri look like an angel.

"I was talking to Chris the other day and he said something _very_ interesting. Would you like to know what it was that he said?"

Viktor doesn't really care what Chris had said when Yuri has him backed into a corner in their kitchen. "What?"

Yuri picks up Viktor's hand and brings his fingers to his mouth, licking his index finger slowly. "He said how glad he was that we are together."

Viktor's cock is lengthening at the feeling of Yuri's tongue sliding down his fingers and he's beginning to lose his ability to speak. "That caused all of this?"

"No, the fact that he said you've wanted this for nearly ten years caused it. He said you told him you _loved_ seeing me competing in this costume."

Viktor feels dizzy. Chris had told Yuri? Fuck.

Yuri draws his eyes away from Viktor's fingers and looks up at Viktor with the most deliciously innocent expression. "That means you wanted me when I was fifteen, doesn't it?"

Viktor lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I-"

Yuri releases Viktor's fingers and grips Viktor's hips, pushing him forcefully into the counter. He leans forward, their faces almost close enough to touch. "You're a dirty old pervert, Viktor."

"You weren't supposed to find out."

He loosens his grip on Viktor and rests his hand on top of Viktor's very erect prick. "Tell me, _Vitya_ , are you hard right now because it's me, or because you keep thinking about me when I was younger?"

Viktor lets out a moan at the contact. " _Yes_ "

Yuri steps between Viktor's legs so Viktor can feel Yuri's erection underneath his costume. "I could be fifteen again, if you wanted."

"Oh fuck."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, you sick old man?"

Viktor can't believe this about to happen. He thought Yuri would be grossed out if he ever found out, but instead it seems to turn him on. He manages to gasp out one word again. "Yes."

Yuri kisses him forcefully, exactly as Viktor imagined it would have been like had they been together _then_. Viktor wants to throw his head back in bliss, overwhelmed by the feel of Yuri's costume beneath his hands, but Yuri pulls him back in, sliding his tongue in and out of Viktor's mouth.

He feels so fucking good; and Viktor can imagine a scenario where this could have happened almost ten years ago.

Viktor pulls out of the kiss. "Yurio, we can't do this here. What if we get caught? Yakov would kill me if he thought I were taking advantage of you."

This feels incredibly wrong, but Viktor is so turned on by this role playing he can hardly see straight.

Yuri's fingers grip Viktor's dick with more pressure than normal. "If you want to fuck me, you're going to fuck me right here, right now in this locker room, okay? Don't be such a fucking loser."

Viktor keens at the change in Yuri's voice. He sounds _just_ like he used to; slightly higher-pitched and laced with fury and teenage angst. 

"We'll have to make this quick, then."

"Get me out of this costume."

Viktor's trembling fingers find the zipper and he slides it down, revealing bare pieces of Yuri's flesh. Yuri's pupils are dilated as he watches Viktor, his chest heaving.

Yuri is still so much smaller than Viktor; he always has been. Viktor likes being able to lift Yuri over his head, carry him around their house, fuck him in all sorts of positions.

"Why do you like watching me in this costume?"

Viktor finds his voice as he finishes unzipping Yuri, then grasps the hem and begins tugging the costume down. "This costume makes its wearer manage to look half naked while still completely covered. I remember how much I loved the effect when I wore it. It looks better on you, though."

Yuri gave him a smirk of satisfaction as he pulled his arms out of the sleeves, leaving him naked from the waist up. "I've always been prettier than you."

Viktor presses his lips to Yuri's neck and sucks hard enough to leave a mark. "Have fun explaining that to Yakov and Lilia tonight."

Yuri squeezes Viktor's ass, digging his nails into the flesh. "You fucker. Someone might guess it was you."

Viktor spins them around and lifts Yuri so he's sitting on the kitchen counter. "You're so beautiful, Yura. I'm so ashamed of my feelings, but I can't help but touch myself when I'm watching you skate."

"You're sick."

Viktor removes the rest of Yuri's costume with one sweeping tug, revealing Yuri's leaking cock. "I know."

Yuri wraps his legs around Viktor's waist and positions his cock at his entrance. "Show me how much you want me, Vitya."

Viktor squirts some lotion from the sink area into his hand and rubs it all over his cock and Yuri's pucker and slides inside.

It's been a while since Viktor has topped, and he's forgotten the smooth, velvety feeling of being inside Yuri Plisetsky. He's incredibly tight, his muscles clenching around him with athletic strength. Viktor knows he won't last long.

"Stop staring and fuck me, dammit. Someone could be here at any minute."

Viktor begins thrusting, watching the micro-expressions on Yuri's face change with each movement. "You're so hungry for my dick."

Yuri nods. "So hungry. Fuck me like you mean it."

Viktor speeds up, bottoming out each time. "I want you so bad, Yuri. I don't care how old you are."

"I know, Viktor. You're _disgusting_."

"You love it."

He grabs Yuri's hips and fucks him even more quickly. Yuri's hips begin moving too, sliding in rhythm with Viktor's thrusts. "You're just as beautiful now as you were then."

Yuri gasps as Viktor hits his prostate. "Show me."

Viktor pulls him into a kiss, their lips crashing together. He feels only a little shame that he's getting off on this so much; if Yuri is into it, that's all that matters.

Yuri begins jerking himself off, and the sight of that as he looks down to watch sends Viktor over the edge. He lets out a cry inside Yuri's mouth and comes hard, filling Yuri deep inside. He feels the spatter of come on his chin as Yuri reaches his climax as well.

Viktor is so spent he can barely stand. He slides out of Yuri and watches as his come dribbles out of Yuri's abused hole. He tosses a towel to him so he can clean himself up.

"We're going to keep that costume out of storage."

Viktor turns to Yuri, still flushed pink from orgasm. "Oh yeah?"

"I can think of _many_ uses for it. But first, let's take a shower."

The grocery list lays forgotten on the kitchen counter and Viktor has never been more grateful for Yuri Plisetsky.


End file.
